Lost Flower
by DawnyZoruaXo
Summary: She is lost, until they find her. Till then, another plan is in mind. "Please don't take me home." -Later parings, possibly..
1. Prolouge

Welcome to Lost Flower! I'm thinking of making a sequel to it, depending on how it turns out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Except the plot. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Lost Flower<strong>

Prologue

A young girl rushed through the forest. Angry tears stained her cheeks as she ran, only to trip and fall over a root. The girl lands on her hands and finds it' difficult to pick them up, due to the burning sensation claiming her palms. But she did anyways, only to spy a big tear at her flesh. Red liquid poured out, frightening her to no end.

She tries to wipe it over her shirt, only to stand still after a canine howls into the night. Tonight she will be dinner for them unless she gets a move on. Sakura get up on both of her two feet and wobbles across the forest floor. Her destination was of no purpose, since no one would want her anyways.

Light rain fell down from the clouds. Due to the scenery change, mist formed around her. Sakura found it difficult to see, and parked her self in the hole of a tree. The little girl curls up into a ball and waits patiently for the rain to stop. It didn't last for long, until two figures walked into the clearing.

The man was blue, and his eyes were white. "Well what do we have here? A shrimp."

She cowered in fear from his monstrous height, only to be annoyed by his sudden laughter. At once her leg went up and collided with his shin. The shark man fell over in pain clenching his side and tried to capture her, only to have her jump away at a quick speed. His partner watched silently as the fish and girl played tag.

"Come back here you little twerp! I'm gonna.."

"Kisame." called out the red eyed man. "Quit chasing the bait."

On cue he stops, only to collide face first with the bark of a tree. The little girl watches in fright as he wobbles for a bit before falling, causing a short tremor to echo over the floor. She stumbles a bit and bumps into the red eyed boy. Said pinkette looks down in shame only to find him at the same height of her.

"What's your name, bait?"

"..."

Kisame walked over and numbly went, "Um, Itachi. I don't think she's talking."

The Uchiha male turned on his feet and walked away. "No matter. She'll be good enough for the plan."

She did not understand what he meant by _plan_. But due to the concerned look on Kisame's face, it meant something bad. The little girl started to cry, trying to get rid of the events that have already happened to her; Of her losing her mother, running in the forest, and meeting them.

"I..w-want.. to go home!" she bellowed.

"Ah. So you can speak. Come on, Itachi-san is waiting for us."

The girl looks away, "I..don't want to go."

Kisame shrugs. "Fine. We'll just have to take you by force."

Without warning, he picks the girl up and hauls her over like a sack of potatoes. Kisame tries his best not to launch at her like a rabid dog only to fail miserably as the girl keeps punching him with her tiny fist. He quickly grabs it, about to squeeze the living day lights out of her, only to freeze.

Her hands.. it's so small. Kisame studies his them back to her's. At first glance his palms are like over sized grapefruits and hers were soft buckets cream. Does he really want to break her little fingers? With a quick sign, Kisame releases his grip on the girl and freezes as the soft sound of her breathing claimed his ears.

She was sound asleep.

All he could do was shake his head, and resume the pace.

* * *

><p>Done! Hmm, not bad. I think.. T.T<p>

What did you come of it? Any thoughts? I wanna know! D:

I'll take a chance and upload again on Sunday.

See ya later! D:


	2. Walking along the path

Hello! Round two. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1. Walking along the forest<strong>

Itachi stopped walking.

When he halted in his movements, the giant fish stick did as well.

"Kisame. Did you capture the bait?"

He shook his head, "Yes I did. Are we heading to the base?"

"In due time." was all he could manage to say.

He pressed on, completely unaware of the sleeping child being hauled on Kisame's back. The little girl's eye lids fluttered open, revealing sleepy lazy orbs. It becomes full alert and shine underneath the radiation of the sun. She looks around for a moment then taps the fish man on his shoulder.

"Yes? What is it flower?"

A ting of pink claimed her cheeks. "I need to pee."

Kisame stops, completely wide eyed. "Oh! Please don't pee on me. We'll stop here."

He quickly lifts her off his back and sets the girl to the ground.

"Stay here."

Then runs off ahead of her to alert Itachi. Together they return with a sour looking Itachi.

"Bait's don't need to go pee."

"Yes I do.." she cries out, doing the pee dance. "I can't hold it in any longer."

She runs away from them, pissing Itachi off.

He turns quickly and faces his partner. "We didn't give her any liquids."

"Actually, I did. Whenever we stopped at a water hole I kinda.."

"That's enough. Were going to wait until she returns."

"Alright. But what if a snake bites her?"

"There's no snakes here."

"A puma?"

"Nope."

"Giraffe?"

"Nada."

"Damn it." growled the fish. "Should have told her to flare her chakra when she's ready."

Itachi sat down on a rock. "She can follow ours. Don't bitch."

. . .

Sakura ran across an acre of grass as she followed the mysterious cloaked figure's chakra.

Till suddenly, she stopped when a strange voice spoke.

**'Why are we trailing them?'**

_'I don't know. So far they're being nice to me.'_

**'Yeah right. Just wait until they try and kill us like the others.'**

_'No, they aren't like them. I hope.'_

She screamed when a figure jumped out from the bushes.

Her arms flew up in defense, only to put them down as the mysterious figure laughs directly at her.

"You're silly. It's only me." grinned Kisame.

"You meanie!" she shouted, kicking him in the shin.

"Aaaugh!" he shouted, only to fall down.

The little girl stared him dead in the eyes. "Listen here fish stick, no more funny business. You hear?"

"A..alright.. I'll try my best."

"Good. Let's go back to weasel-sama."

"Weasel-sama, I like it." smirked Kisame. _ 'It's going to be fun having her around.'_

With that out of the way, Kisame escorts Sakura back to camp. Her green eyes trail to the sky, the moon literally winked at her. She looked down and noticed red eyes glaring at her from beyond the fire place. Itachi remained in his sit and waited patiently for his partner to sit down next to him.

"Did you take the bait away for her business?"

"Yes I did." Kisame replied simply, "Did you catch dinner tonight?"

Itachi lifted up the catch of the day; Mostly a trout.

The girl's mouth watered. He noticed this, then pulled it back down out of her sight.

With a quick scowl, she gets up from her spot and walks off into the distance. Kisame and Itachi exchange a quick look of 'WTF.'

"Kisame. Go get her."

"Maybe she's going to lead me to food."

"Good luck with that."

He didn't move an inch when she came back holding onto three bento boxes filled with food.

"Woah, how did you get that?"

"I stole it."

"..."

"Good for you." Itachi praised, then dug into his meal.

. . .

"I'm sleepy."

After the meal, the two Akatsuki members were on full alert. Except for the little girl, who was bobbing in and out of reality. She tried to stay awake, only to fail miserably. Itachi usually has to glare her to oblivion with his sharingan. He didn't want to do it but that's the only way to keep her from drifting asleep.

"Bait."

"Y-yes, weasel?"

"Sleep. We'll keep watch till morning."

With a quick yawn, she falls over and drifts off to dream land.

Dreaming of intense weasels and giant fish sticks.

As she slept, Kisame and his partner were discussing very important matters.

"Are you sure she's from Konoha?"

"Yes. I had offered her dango once. That was the first time I met her."

Kisame didn't understand. "How come you're calling her bait then?"

"I never got her name."

"Oh."

* * *

><p>I got that reason for Itachi knowing her from a cute little picture. Mostly of them together as he offered his dango to her. So kawaii.<p>

Review if you want. Another chapter is coming. See ya later! ^^


End file.
